Onde se Esconder?
"Onde se Esconder?" é o vigésimo primeiro episódio da 4a temporada de Os Thundermans e o nonagesimo segundo episódio geral. Sinopse A família do trovão se divide pela noite; os meninos decidem sobreviver 24 horas na região selvagem, enquanto as meninas tentam se relacionar com algumas das atividades favoritas de Barb de sua infância. Enredo Max , Billly e Hank estão rindo de um vídeo viral de um sobrevivente de vida selvagem na região selvagem que continua espantando cada coisa pequena. Barb lembra-lhes que é muito mais fácil para eles julgar alguém acampar na região selvagem, quando eles próprios não conseguem lidar com isso. Hank discorda de Barb, alegando que a sobrevivência está no sangue de Thundermans. Phoebe assegura-lhes que Max não pode durar cinco minutos no deserto sem o secador de cabelo. Então, Max tenta provar seu erro ao usar o Heat Breath para secar o cabelo ... mas ele acaba queimando seu cabelo. Nora diz aos meninos que eles são mais qualificados para dentro, não acampar. Hank e os meninos tomam isso como um desafio para provar a Barb e as meninas que podem sobreviver a acampar na região selvagem. Enquanto os meninos estão se preparando para acampar, Phoebe e Nora recebem uma notificação de que todos os 12 episódios da nova temporada de seu programa favorito, Best Chefs Forever , serão lançados esta noite. Eles devem atrapalhar a temporada inteira naquela noite, para que não consigam nenhum spoilers quando vão à escola na segunda-feira. Mas então, Barb entra na sala com uma ideia totalmente brilhante para dar-lhes uma experiência noturna de McBoogers Girls. Ela está muito entusiasmada por finalmente apresentar Chloe à tradição da família McBooger. Chloe também está muito animada, mas Phoebe e Nora não estão entusiasmadas. Isso arruina seus planos de assistir seu show. Eles discutem quem deve dizer a sua mãe que eles não querem fazer isso hoje a noite. Mas Barb culpa-os a aceitar. Os meninos estão prontos para ir a acampar. Eles estão na entrada, verificando para garantir que eles tenham tudo o que precisam. O Dr. Colosso está cheio, pronto e animado para ir com os meninos. No entanto, os meninos o abandonam, alegando que ele não é um homem. Esta viagem de acampamento é apenas para homens de Thunder. Colosso constrangeamente finge que ele estava apenas brincando sobre ir. Os homens do trovão saiam para o campo, mas retornam logo depois. As meninas estavam certas. Os meninos não podiam sobreviver a acampar na região selvagem. Como eles não querem que as meninas percebam, os meninos decidem se esgueirar silenciosamente e se esconder no Max's Lair durante toda a noite. Max revela que ele tem papéis de parede que eles poderiam usar para tirar fotos e enviar para as meninas, fazendo com que parecesse estar na região selvagem. Enquanto isso, no andar de cima, Nora e Phoebe estão sofrendo com a noite da Barbie McBooger. Tudo o que eles querem fazer é assistir Best Chefs Forever. Barb está vestido como uma vaqueira, felizmente mostra todas as atividades agrícolas que planejou para eles. Ela ainda tem um feno facial e uma alpaca recheada. O Dr. Colosso aparece vestido como um vaqueiro, pronto para se juntar à noite das meninas. Mas eles o rejeitam também, dizendo que é só para meninas. Colosso deixa vergonha, alegando que ele estava apenas brincando. Desesperado para assistir Best Chefs Forever, Phoebe e Nora cobrem Barb com a máscara e o pepino "hay facial" para que eles possam assistir seu show sem que Barb perceba. Eles ativam o show no Thunder Monitor e conectam seus fones de ouvido para que Barb não os ouça. Mas então Chloe pergunta o que eles estão assistindo, fazendo Barb perceber que ela foi enganada. Phoebe vem com outro plano para entrar em segredo para assistir ao show do Max's Lair, enquanto Nora mantém Barb distraído. Nora zapta Phoebe forçando-a a fazer um acordo onde eles se revezassem se esgueirando para assistir o show. Phoebe mente para Barb que ela vai ao banheiro, mas vai para o covil. Infelizmente, os meninos estão na guarida, comendo sua pizza e bebendo refrigerante. Max's Mini-Thunder Monitor anuncia que Phoebe está se aproximando. Os meninos se escondem rapidamente pela cama de Max para que Phoebe não os encontre. Phoebe entra no covil conversando sozinha. Ela começa a assistir Best Chefs Forever no computador do Max e canta junto com a música do tema. Seu canto é embaraçoso, mas ela não se importa porque ela acha que está sozinha. No andar de cima, Barb se preocupa de que Phoebe tenha estado no banheiro por muito tempo. Nora oferece para entrar na sua. Phoebe se recusa a voltar para o andar de cima como parte de seu plano. Em vez disso, ela pede a Nora para obter fones de ouvido para que eles possam assistir juntos. Nora tenta agarrar um par de fones de ouvido sob a cama de Max, mas agarra o rosto de Billy. Billy conseguiu em silêncio entregar Nora os fones de ouvido sem que Nora percebesse. Nora e Phoebe começam a assistir o show juntos. Enquanto as garotas do Thunder estão assistindo seu show, o Dr. Colosso se aproxima e diz aos meninos que Barb está descendo as escadas. Eles se escondem rapidamente no slide swirly. Barb chega e briga Phoebe e Nora. Ela batata frita no computador com seus poderes. Ela está muito furiosa com eles por abandonar sua noite McBooger Girls para assistir seu show. Barb explora com raiva o covil, dizendo que nunca mais fará outras atividades divertidas com eles. Nora e Phoebe seguem sua mãe no andar de cima. Com as meninas desaparecidas, Max, Billy e Hank tentam voltar do swirly slide, mas o Dr. Colosso aconselha-os a voltar, alegando que ele pode ouvir alguém entrar. Max pergunta-lhe como ele sabia que Barb estava descendo as escadas e ele revela que ele é o único que a inclinou sobre Phoebe e Nora porque eles se recusaram a incluí-lo em sua atividade divertida. Os meninos abandonaram Colosso antes. Então, está planejando vingança. O Dr. Colosso rapidamente ativa as portas do Thundertanium , bloqueando os garotos Thunder no slide. Os meninos tentam sair do slide, mas não podem. Eles são obrigados a passar a noite no slide. Enquanto isso, Barb está tão brava que ela fica para fora e usa seus poderes para criar uma nuvem negra cheia de relâmpagos acima dela. Phoebe e Nora nunca a viram tão louca assim. Eles se sentem mal porque são responsáveis por isso. Eles tentam se desculpar, mas precisam de mais do que isso. Para fazer um grande gesto, eles transformam sua casa em uma fazenda com feno real e até mesmo uma verdadeira alpaca. Eles se vestem como cowgirls e convidam Barb para vir e ver o que eles fizeram. Eles se desculparam por escolher seu programa de TV sobre sua atividade familiar. Barb aceita as desculpas e diz-lhes que a alpaca que eles têm é selvagem. Dr. Colosso revela que ele intencionalmente "ajudou" eles a obter a alpaca selvagem como parte de sua vingança. A alpaca se volta contra eles, mas antes que eles possam se esconder, ele cuspi-los. Barb usa suas habilidades de fazenda para acalmar a alpaca. Ela pede a Nora e Phoebe que limpem todos os materiais agrícolas da casa, como parte de sua punição. Depois disso, ela vê Best Chefs Forever com eles. No dia seguinte, as garotas ficaram surpresas com o fato de os meninos terem passado a noite na região selvagem. O Dr. Colosso então rata os meninos, revelando que estão escondidos no slide todo esse tempo. Ele abre o slide para que os meninos saem. Eles admitem que nem todo mundo é construído para acampar ao ar livre, mas isso é totalmente normal. Quando Colosso começa a rir deles, porque ele arruinou com sucesso a noite das meninas e trancou os meninos no slide, Max joga-o no slide e o trava junto com a alpaca selvagem. Personagens *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Chloe Thunderman *Dr. Colosso Continuidade *Esta é a primeira vez desde Up, Up, and Vacay que a família Thunderman se enfrentam, Barb , Nora e Phoebe estão no time das meninas, enquanto Max , Hank e Billy estão no time dos meninos, como em Up, Up, and Vacay. *A habilidade de Phoebe para cantar é mostrada mais uma vez. Phoebe cantou Kind of World em Lindinhos do Coral. *O sobrenome de Barb "McBooger" é mencionado novamente. Também foi mencionado em Briga de Irmãs e em Revivendo o Casamento. *Barb nasceu e cresceu em um celeiro foi mencionado em Four Supes and a Baby e em Poderes de Mayhem. Curiosidades *O título é uma peça na frase "Nowhere to hide". *O Dr. Colosso realmente queria sair com os Thundermans, mas todos o rejeitam e ele decide se vingar deles. *O show Phoebe e Nora assistiram "Best Chefs Forever" é um trocadilho em "Best Friends Forever". *Este é o segundo episódio da 4ª temporada a ter um animal que não seja o Dr. Colosso. **O primeiro foi um tigre em Z's All That. *É revelado que Max tem seu próprio Mini Thunder Monitor em seu covil. Erros *Não se sabe como Max, Billy e Hank sobreviveram toda a noite no slide, parecendo que havia claramente uma falta de oxigênio na área pequena, lotada e escondida em que estavam. *Houve momentos durante a performasse de Phoebe e Nora, onde Phoebe não estava rasgueando a guitarra, apesar de um som de banjo ser ouvido de fundo. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Os Thundermans